


我的女友是只狗？part 4

by catfloat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfloat/pseuds/catfloat





	我的女友是只狗？part 4

两人的关系就这么定了下来，如有默契般，并未对人提起，好事者问起也只是沉默不表态，吊足大家的胃口。两人只是比平常更多地粘一起，一起上下班，一起吃饭，一起去按摩。  
到了兔子生日的凌晨，好不容易等到兔子直播完，五折拉着还穿着睡衣的兔子跑出了中心坐上计程车。  
“我去…我为什么要相信你说的惊喜啊，大半夜的穿着睡衣出门，别人都以为我有病吧，你这不是惊喜是惊吓啊，你是在搞我么，你就是在搞我吧？”  
“兔子淡定，很快就到了，别担心。“说罢在她额上轻轻一吻。  
躁动的兔子瞬间安静下来，迷迷糊糊地跟着五折走进一家高级酒店，打开房门瞬间兔子就想转身走了，床上摆着心形的玫瑰，在她看来就是俗套，额头上冒着黑线，都快蹦出脑袋了。  
拉着兔子进了门，轻轻地抱住了她：“momo……我在网上找了好久的攻略，网上说这里是夜景最好的地方，就想让你看看我喜欢的城市，有你的城市有多美，我有给你准备礼物的，我买了你最想要的装备和新出的游戏，回去你就可以玩了，还有网红甜品，就在冰箱里，要不要尝尝？”  
攻略兔子最好的方法是什么呢？四个字，投其所好。  
小直男的想法很简单，把自己喜欢的和她喜欢的都送给她。  
虽然她没说，momo知道让不玩游戏的人去找装备去买游戏也是不容易了。所有人都说她长大了，她也的确感受到这人在快速地成长着。  
“明天再吃吧。”说着踮起脚伸手揽住了五折的脖子把她压向自己献上亲吻。  
鲜有的主动让五折错鄂了一瞬便开始热情回吻，一手在后背安抚，另一手悄悄从衣摆下伸了进去，指尖触感如玉脂般温润，她慢慢地把人往床上带，momo没站稳便往床上倒去，五折顺势压在了她身上。手更是肆无忌惮地攀上了山峰轻柔，身下敏感的人呼吸也继续了起来，她放开了红唇往下舔吻。  
“唔…不许咬…啊哈…”像是感受到她的意图于是发出了预警。  
听话地放开她的脖子转而攻向她的耳朵，将温热的鼻息都吹进她的耳朵：“为什么？momo告诉为什么不能咬你的脖子？嗯？”语气轻柔带着些魅惑，还开始轻咬她的耳垂。  
“啊…会…会有印子…”知道她在欺负自己却不想反抗……  
“momo…我想要你…”这不是乞求句更像是通知她正在做的事情。  
手绕道她背后却笨拙地解不开，单手解对她来说还是很有难度的。  
“…把灯关了…”  
由于身高优势抬手就把灯关掉了，只留了一盏昏暗的小台灯。  
“还有一盏…”  
“我想看你。”  
“不可以。”  
“哦…”  
太害羞了……  
手再绕去她后背时发现已经解开了。她对她是真的宠爱着。  
“momo…”  
“不许说话。”还是要保持兔子最后的傲娇。  
她低头吻她的额头，鼻尖，最后停在了她的嘴唇，先是含住上唇舔咬，然后又换下唇逗弄，最后将舌头伸进去嬉戏。  
手也没停歇过，将她的睡衣解开，直接抚上她光滑的皮肤，点燃着属于她的火焰，她感受到在她揉捏下慢慢挺立的花蕊。脚也挤进了她的双腿间，轻轻挤压摩擦她的下身。  
手不由自主地抓紧了她的衣服。  
她撑起身体继续向下亲吻，伸手与身下的人十指紧扣，另一只手安慰起还未被临幸的椒乳。舌头在空虚的乳上画圈却迟迟不去碰触那朵花蕊，未被握住的手按在她的脑袋上，不知道是要推开还是要更向下。垂下的头发扫过她的皮肤引起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，她把长发挽到另一边，低头含住了顶点，舌头或轻或快地舔弄着。  
“啊…啊哈…”  
突如其来的刺激让身下的人发出了赞叹，然后又咬住了自己的手背。  
太羞耻的声音了…  
她拉开了被咬住的手，亲吻留有牙印的手背：“我喜欢你的声音。”  
低沉有磁性的声音像是有魔力般让兔子逐渐放开，声音也渐渐不受控制般溢出。  
把两人身上的衣物都褪去后手渐渐向下伸去，温暖的大手覆盖了兔子整个身体最敏感的部位，那里早已泛滥成灾，手指在花瓣两旁大腿根部来回轻拂，指尖分开了花瓣，中指按在了花核上揉搓，因为长腿还挤在两腿间，不能并拢的双腿开始扭动起来，声音也越发动人，也让她呼吸更加粗重。  
“你好热…”她攀上她的肩膀时发现身上人的温度高得吓人。  
如果开了灯就会看到这人因为兴奋因为血管扩张到全体通红。  
随着声音越来越高，速度越来越快，然后迎来第一次颤栗。  
“哈嗯……”  
安抚般抚摸着花瓣，然后将指尖缓缓推进了湿润的穴口，遇到一个很窄的地方，用力又迅速地将整根手指没入穴中，修长的手指直接抵在了花芯。  
“啊…痛！”异物的突然入侵让她身体又紧绷起来，放在肩上的指尖甚至陷入了皮肤中。  
她不敢再动，只是不断亲吻着她的唇瓣，耳朵，甚至将舌尖伸进她的耳廓中舔吻。感受到兔子放松下来才开始缓缓耸动，四处探索着她的敏感点，随着她的动作周围的肉壁也开始蠕动起来。  
“五折…”无意识地喊出了她的名字。  
还在戏弄峰顶的唇吻住了她。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢…”这时的兔子是最诚实的。  
“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢你要我…哈啊…”  
她悄悄地加了根手指，方便在里面使坏，摸到一个突起的地方，每每刺激它兔子反应都很大。这个发现让她更想欺负此时软弱的兔子。  
“嗯啊……哈…不要…老…碰…那里…”  
身体却出卖了她，被刺激的地方溢出更多液体更加方便着活塞运动。手指也更加卖力地取悦着以换来更多动听的声音。  
“哈啊…哈嗯…………”  
身体的颤栗证明着她的高潮已来临。  
如果有光她会看见身下绽放的人有多美。  
“不要再动了…”语气中透露着疲惫。毕竟是第一次，她无法承受更多。  
“干嘛还不出来？”  
“外面冷，我在取暖。”这人开车都是这么一本正经…  
“笨蛋，快给我出来啦！”怒气值瞬间上升的兔子。  
“噢……”  
五折下了床，抱着软软的兔子去浴室冲洗，仔细地为她清洁后又抱着兔子坐进浴缸泡澡，消除她身上的疲劳。  
“momo…”  
“嗯？”坐在她腿上的兔子无力地靠在了她身上，很享受现在被抱着的感觉。  
“一直在一起好不好？”  
“看你表现。”  
“我会表现好的！我会学着修马桶修电灯修衣柜，床技不好吻技不好我可以学的！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“好…”  
不对，“你怎么那么熟练？”  
“络络给了我网盘，我是不是学得很快？嘿嘿。”  
“其他方面怎么不见你学好？”  
“其他方面我也学得很快的…”小小声抗议。  
“呵呵。”来自兔子的嘲讽。  
“莫寒。”  
“干嘛？”这家伙生气了？  
“我爱你。不用急着回应我，我会让你看到我对你的爱的。”  
抬手抚着她英气的侧脸，扭头亲吻了她：“傻瓜。”  
“我不是傻瓜…”  
“我说你是就是。”  
“好…”  
泡完澡，五折为两人擦干了身体，又将兔子抱回床上。  
兔子主动窝进了她怀里：“晚安，我的傻瓜。”  
“晚安，我的兔子。”亲吻了她的额头，手搭在她的腰上轻抚光洁的背部。  
被这样抱着的兔子心里觉得很暖很安心，不久便入睡了。  
五折也慢慢合上了双眼，嘴角不自觉地翘了起来。


End file.
